


[Podfic] Burn the Ships

by Byuu_chan



Series: [Podfic] Don't You Worry, Child by potatosackcrew [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Found Family, Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse Mention, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, how is that not a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byuu_chan/pseuds/Byuu_chan
Summary: All in all, this mission could have ended a lot worse than spending Christmas with Hawaii's elite task force.Podfic of Burn the Ships by potatosackcrew. Read by Byuu_chan.
Relationships: Five-0 Team (Hawaii Five-0 2010) & Alex Rider, Steve McGarrett & Alex Rider
Series: [Podfic] Don't You Worry, Child by potatosackcrew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Burn the Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatosackcrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatosackcrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn the Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435158) by [potatosackcrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatosackcrew/pseuds/potatosackcrew). 



> I binge read this series and HAD to podfic it. Thank you, potatosackcrew, for giving me permission!

**[Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Burn-The-Ships-by-potatosackcrew-id2914389-id353955770?utm_source=website&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=web_share&utm_content=Burn%20The%20Ships%20by%20potatosackcrew-CastBox_FM):**

[https://castbox.fm/episode/Burn-The-Ships-by-potatosackcrew-id2914389-id353955770?utm_source=website&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=web_share&utm_content=Burn%20The%20Ships%20by%20potatosackcrew-CastBox_FM](https://castbox.fm/episode/Burn-The-Ships-by-potatosackcrew-id2914389-id353955770?utm_source=website&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=web_share&utm_content=Burn%20The%20Ships%20by%20potatosackcrew-CastBox_FM)

* * *

[ **Google Drive:** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/172Za4P-3ymXwBkvgvoo47jbgW9KDx_ry/view?usp=sharing)

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/172Za4P-3ymXwBkvgvoo47jbgW9KDx_ry/view?usp=sharing>

* * *

[ **Soundcloud:** ](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/burn-the-ships-by-potatosackcrew)

[Byuu_chan](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan) · [Burn The Ships by potatosackcrew](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/burn-the-ships-by-potatosackcrew)

**Author's Note:**

> Accents are fun!  
> And if you heard it going bonkers it's because Alex is in Hawaii and it's doing things to his accent uwu.
> 
> I've been looking for more things to podfic, so let me know if you have a request.


End file.
